


Sunshine

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for goddess47 who asked for Severus/Harry, sunshine.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Million Words Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Kudos: 34





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for goddess47 who asked for Severus/Harry, sunshine.

"Here I was afraid you'd turn to dust if we went out in the sun." 

"Hilarious, Potter," Severus groused. "See if I listen to you again." 

"Surely it occurred to you that you might burn." Harry dipped his fingers into a pot of soothing salve and applied a thick layer across the tops of Severus's shoulders. 

"I didn't spend my summers ocean-side in an attempt to achieve a Mediterranean tan, so no, it didn't."

"Next time," Harry said, smoothing the salve onto Severus's lobster-red bum, "I'll have a go on top and keep your delicate skin out of direct sunlight."


End file.
